Stars
by Awerika
Summary: Kilau gemerlapanmu memang sangatlah indah, tetaplah seperti itu, tetaplah tersenyum. Karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan terus memperhatikanmu, dan menjagamu. -Len Kagamine- / Warning : bertemakan persahabatan, percintaan, rencananya mau di buat fluff, bahasa gaul.


_**Stars**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SUMMARY :**

Kilau gemerlapanmu memang sangatlah indah, tetaplah seperti itu, tetaplah tersenyum. Karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan terus memperhatikanmu, dan menjagamu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :**

Semua karakter crypton VOCALOID adalah milik crypton. Saya cuma minjem Charanya aja.

* * *

 **WARNING :**

Fluff, Mungkin bisa bikin baper, Ada bahasa gaul, Bertemakan tentang kehidupan zaman sekarang, Bercerita tentang persahabatan dan masa-masa sekolah.

* * *

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sepasang anak remaja, yang masih tabu akan hal-hal yang disebut "cinta". Masih terlalu polos untuk mengenal apa itu "cinta", masih tidak pantas merasakan "cinta", sedang berbaring diatas sebuah saung yang rindang. Kedua kelopak mata mereka nampak terpejam, menyembunyikan iris senada milik mereka.

"Len, sebentar lagi kan kita lulus SMP. Kau mau masuk SMA mana?"

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung. Tapi rencananya sih aku mau masuk SMA Negeri aja." Ucap Len seraya menikmati terpaan angin di wajahnya.

"Hmm, berarti nanti kita pisah sekolah dong ya..." Rin bergumam pelan.

Len langsung bangkit dari aktivitas berbaringnya, dan menatap Rin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kita akan pisah sekolah. Karena aku rencananya mau masuk sekolah musik. Aku pengen lebih lagi mendalami ilmu musik." Ucap Rin santai, tanpa membuka kelopak matanya sedikitpun. Dia benar-benar menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di siang hari ini.

"Ohhh... gitu. Astaga, akhirnya bisa juga aku terpisah dari kamu. Seenggaknya dimasa SMA ini, aku akhirnya ngerasain rasanya gak dibilang punya kembaran."

"Ih, Len jahat banget. Kamu gamau dibilang jadi kembaran aku gitu?" Rin kemudian langsung bangkit dan memukul pelan bahu Len.

"Gak lah, siapa juga yang mau dibilang kembaran sama orang cerewet kayak kamu." Len memamerkan lidahnya kepada Rin dan langsung mengambil jarak dari Rin, berjaga-jaga takut kena pukul lagi.

"Ihh, biar kata kita bukan kembar beneran, tapi kata-kata kamu jahat banget! Sini kamu jangan kabur, aku mau kasih pukulan special buat hari ini nih!" Rin langsung mengejar Len.

Sepasang ABG itu pun memulai aksi kejar-kejaran mereka, layaknya kucing dan tikus. Tidak ada amarah sedikitpun terpancar dari sorot mata Rin. Sebaliknya, dia malah tertawa bahagia sambil mengejar Len.

* * *

 _Ting!_

 _Ting!_

 _Ting!_

"Ih apaan sih, berisik banget. Siapa coba yang ngechat." Rin langsung beranjak bangun dari meja belajarnya. Meninggalkan buku soal _tryout_ yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya yang sedang di _charge_ diatas kasurnya. Dia membaca layar notif dari ponsel pintarnya.

 **Len Maho**

 _Rin, temenin gue yuk._

"Yahilah, ternyata Len. Asli, bakal aku kutuk dia pas ketemu." Gumam Rin.

Rin langsung menyapukan ibu jarinya untuk membuka layar ponselnya, lalu membuka salah satu _sosmed_ dimana Len ngechat Rin.

.

.

.

 **Len Maho**

 _Rin, temenin gue yuk._

 _Woy_

 _Bales ngapa, gausah sok sibuk._

 **Rin**

 _Kemana?_

 _Heh, emang gue lagi sibuk ya! Gak kayak lo, sok menyibukkan diri padahal mah nganggur._

 **Len Maho**

 _Iya iya, lo orang sibuk, gua pengangguran._

 _Ke tukang martabak_

 **Rin**

 _Males ah, mendingan gue belajar dirumah dibanding nemenin lu_

 **Len Maho**

 _Gua beliin._

 **Rin**

 _Jadi lo berusaha nyogok gua? Sekali enggak, ya tetep enggak._

 **Len Maho**

 _Martabak Oreo._

 **Rin**

 _Yuk deh, ketemu dimana? Hehe_

 **Len Maho**

 _Najisin bat lu, tunggu aja, gua jemput_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin hanya membaca balasan pesan dari Len, kemudian langsung membereskan buku-buku beserta peralatan tulisnya, mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang lebih sopan, kemudian menuruni tangga untuk bertemu dengan ibunya.

Tentu saja untuk meminta izin.

* * *

Rin menghampiri mamanya yang sedang asyik menonton tayangan televisi.

"Maa, aku pergi keluar sebentar yaa, mau nemenin Len nyari martabak."

"Ngapain sih, udah malem juga." Jawab sang mama tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun untuk melihat Rin.

"Gatau tuh ma, Len tiba-tiba minta ditemenin."

"Kesana naik apa?" Masih tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Nanti dijemput sama Len."

"Oh, yaudah kalo gitu. Pulangnya jangan malem-malem ya, terus sekalian ambilin air putih dong. Mama jadi haus nih, gregetan ngeliat aktornya." Mama Rin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rin, tepat ketika tayangan tersebut sedang iklan, sambil menunjuk dispenser.

"Yeuu mama, aku kirain marah gara-gara aku izin keluar. Taunya lagi fokus nonton toh, mangkanya giliran iklan baru noleh ke aku." Gerutu Rin sambil mengambilkan segelas air segar untuk mamanya.

 _Tok tok tok tok_

" _Permisi."_ Terdengar suara khas seorang remaja laki-laki dari arah pintu.

"Tuh ma, Len udah nyampe. Aku berangkat dulu ya." Rin langsung menghampiri mamanya seraya memberikan air segar tersebut dan berpamitan.

"Iyaa, hati-hati ya. Inget pulangnya jangan malem-malem. Minimal jam 9 harus udah dirumah."

"Iya mamakuuu, Rin berangkat ya." Rin langsung beranjak menuju arah pintu, dan membukanya.

Langsung terlihat sesosok pemuda remaja dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang teramat sangat menyerupai Rin. Warna rambut dan iris mata mereka sangatlah sama. Mangkanya banyak orang yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang anak kembar. Namun nyatanya, mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat sedari kecil. Persahabatan mereka juga di dukung oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing karena orang tua mereka saling mengenal.

"Udah izin sama mama kamu kan?" Tanya Len.

"Iya udah, kamu mau pamitan sama mama aku dulu?"

"Gak usah deh, langsung jalan aja." Len langsung berjalan menuju motornya, yang disusul oleh Rin dari belakang.

"Nih, pake helmnya." Ucap Len seraya menyodorkan sebuah helm kepada Rin.

" _Thanks._ " Balas Rin.

"Yaudah yuk, cepetan naik."

Rin segera memakai helmnya, tidak lupa mengikatkan pengait helmnya. Dan langsung menaiki jok penumpang motor Len. Kemudian motor Len langsung melaju, dari awalnya perlahan, hingga menghilang di belokkan.

* * *

"Eh Rin, kamu mau masuk sekolah musik dimana sih?" tanya Len seraya memasukkan potongan martabak ke dalam mulutnya.

"Di kota sebelah, aku tertarik banget masuk situ." Jawab Rin seraya memainkan ponsel canggihnya.

Len menelan martabak yang berada di dalam mulutnya, dan kembali berbicara.

"Kalo gitu aku masuk SMA Negeri disana deh." Ucap Len.

Rin langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Len, dan memberikan tatapan _'kau pasti bercanda'_

"Enggak, aku ga bercanda kok. Kan aku pengen nepatin terus janji aku dari kita kecil Rin. Inget kan?"

Rin tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian langsung tersenyum kepada Len.

"Aku gak nyangka kamu masih mau nepatin janji itu."

"Iya dong, 'kan aku udah janji, aku bakal terus disisi kamu, jadi pelindung kamu. Lagian aku juga udah janji ke orang tua kamu juga." Ucap Len sambil menghela nafas.

"Uuuuu, gemesin banget siii." Ucap Rin seraya mencubit keras pipi Len

"Woy, sakit anjir." Teriak Len yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Rin.

Tanpa menghentikan cubitannya.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yak, chapter 1 finish! Nekat banget saya mau bikin multiple chapter disini. Padahal masih baru. Eheheh gapapalah ya, namanya juga nyoba. Terus, maaf ya kalo chapter 1 nya pendek. Kepingin tau aja kira-kira ada yang ngerespon fict ini atau enggak, kalau ada, bakal saya lanjut, dan perpanjang wordnya di chapter selanjutnya.

Saya harap kalian menikmati fict ini ya. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, Arigatou!


End file.
